


Lights Out

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [3]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smut, smutty smut smut, what plot, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison is bored and can't sleep so she suggests her and Zoe play truth or dare. Sexy times ensue





	Lights Out

The lights on the block were complete out and the coven was lit by candles. Zoe and Madison lay beside each other in bed trying to fall asleep. It was much harder than expected when the air conditioning is out and the humidity from the New Orleans heat was overwhelming.

Zoe was busy with her crossword puzzle and Madison shifted position constantly.  With a loud sigh, Madison rolled to face her girlfriend. “I’m bored, and can’t sleep.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Anything. Just entertainment me.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and put down the newspaper from that morning. She crossed her legs and bit her lower lip slightly thoughtfully.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Madison suggested.

“I’m not playing truth or dare,” groaned Zoe.

“Oh come on. Please?”

Zoe looked down at Madison’s smiling face, which was lit by the dim light of a candlewick. She was so beautiful in this light, how could she say no? “Ugh, fine.”

“Alright,” Madison said sitting up with glee. “I dare you to take off your clothes.”

“What?” Zoe said raising an eyebrow. “You know that’s not how truth or dare works right?”

Madison let out an annoyed sigh. She crossed her arms doing nothing to hide her frustration. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Is it true that you’re not the mood?” Madison tone was softer now. Zoe thought it almost sounded disappointed and worried.

“No,” she replied with a shake of her head. “Now it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare.”

Zoe smiled slyly. “I dare you to take your clothes off.”

Madison’s eye grew wide as did her grin. “If I must,” she giggled. She slowly slid the silky slip she was wearing over her head, and then sat there in her bra and thong. She then glanced at Zoe with a smirk. “I don’t know if underwear counts as clothes does it?”  
  
“Damn right it does,” the taller of the two insisted. “Off, now.”

“Alright,” Madison shrugged. Then she was completely naked. She sat there proudly with her legs crossed in front of her girlfriend.

Zoe’s dark eyes scanned Madison’s body hungrily. She was hardly paying attention when Madison posed the question, truth or dare. “Huh?”

“I said, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Zoe spoke hastily and with excitement.

“I dare you to eat me out,” Madison said leaning back against her pillow and spreading her legs.

Zoe grinned impishly. “With pleasure.” She then dove down between her girlfriend’s legs and began licking and sucking at her folds.

Madison let out a whimper. “Oh yes, Zoe.”

Zoe grinned up at her before giving her clit a hard suck. “Good sweetheart? Well, I guess it’s your turn now.” Zoe licked as she spoke. “Truth.” Lick. “Or.” Lick “Dare.” Lick.

“Dare,” Madison breathed as her fist clenching the soft sheets beneath her body.

“I dare you to cum,” Zoe said as she inserted her fingers in Madison’s wet heat.

“I will baby. I just need a little help.”

It wasn’t much longer before Madison came. She had been horny even before they started playing truth or dare. All she needed was some stimulation from her lovely girlfriend. “Truth or dare,” Madison grinned starring down at Zoe whose chin was resting on her stomach.

“Truth.”  
“Is it true you want to cum too?”

Zoe nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, I can help you with that.” Then it was Madison’s turn to taste Zoe. Madison threw her on her back and yanked down the small shorts she wore.

She gasped as Madison pulled her legs open and began using her fingers to play with her. Madison was fast and intense with the strokes. She had Zoe going wild, especially when she began to suck teasingly on her nipples. She pulled the t-shirt up and clamped her lips onto them.

“Fuck,” Zoe exclaimed as she began to tremble. She was cumming after a few more sucks on her breasts. She then slumped down onto her pillow there was no use straightening her clothes.

The sound of a text message arriving on Madison’s phone filled the room. She leaned over the see who it was. “Queenie?” Once she red the message Madison burst with laughter.

“Shhhh! Maddie you’re going to wake everyone!”

“Actually according to Queenie we already have.”

Now both Zoe and Madison laughed as they began to cuddle up together under the covers. They didn’t notice the heat anymore. And they fell asleep much quicker now that they had been with each other. They always did. There always found peace in each other, figuratively and literally.


End file.
